When an image display apparatus displays a moving image on a liquid crystal panel thereof, a motion blur occurs frequently in the moving image. In order to reduce a motion blur, an interpolated frame is inserted between real frames in a video signal to increase the number of frames. For example, a frame rate of 60 Hz in a vertical frequency is converted into 120 Hz or more. Then an image display is carried out. In order to carry out a frame rate conversion, a video signal processing apparatus detects a motion vector in an image and generates each interpolated pixel based on the motion vector to obtain an interpolated frame to be inserted between real frames.
A motion vector is generated based on pixel data within a limited range in respective limited frames (e.g., successive two frames). Thus, it is difficult to completely eliminate a false detection of motion vector. In view of the above-described problem, technical improvements for reducing a false detection of motion vector are carried out. As one example, Patent document 1 discloses a frame rate conversion apparatus provided with a motion vector detection device capable of reducing a false detection of motion vector.